


no other version of me [no other version of you]

by 4beit



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, canon compliant if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4beit/pseuds/4beit
Summary: dani pulls back, she pulls back only long enough to speak, to say “i want to take care of you tonight.” her hand comes to jamie’s cheek, her fingertips urging jamie forward, into another kiss before, “can i do that for you?”jamie might shatter right here, and if she doesn’t, well she wants to remember this moment for the rest of her life.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 13
Kudos: 141





	no other version of me [no other version of you]

“let me,” dani mumbles, her lips barely brushing against the line of jamie’s jaw “i want,” she tries again, ducking her head and taking a steadying inhalation, her forehead resting against jamie’s temple “i want to take care of you tonight.” she exhales, lips barely there against the shell of jamie’s ear. 

her words, her touch – the dip of her hand under the hem of jamie’s shirt, fingertips skating along her stomach and up the ladder of jamie’s ribs – pull a muted moan from jamie’s chest. the sound gets caught somewhere in her throat, tangled on unexpected nerves and unprecedented emotions that push their way forward. on instinct, on something deeper, jamie’s hand comes to dani’s hip. the touch, the familiar heat coming from her, the way that despite herself, dani arches into the touch, it buys jamie a few seconds. a few seconds to try and wrangle her emotions back into their boxes except, 

“hey,” dani murmurs, her voice still soft, still a whisper in the dark “jamie.” 

it’s the way dani says her name, two syllables but there’s so much more going unsaid. jamie hears the soft plea, the gentle question that sits somewhere in the back of dani’s throat. dani’s hand, the one tangled with hers, squeezes once. a gentle grounding, a moment of connection in the silence that has followed. for a moment, it’s all too much and jamie ducks her head. there’s not all that many places to escape to, not when dani is straddling her lap like this.

she presses her forehead against dani’s collarbone, feeling the controlled rise and fall of her breathing. jamie knows without thinking that dani is wrangling control of racing anxiety, steadying herself into a state of uneasey calm as jamie works through the tidal wave of emotions threatening to overwhelm her. jamie brings a hand to dani’s side, over the soft fabric of dani’s favourite sleep shirt. she lets her thumb move in sweeping arcs as jamie breathes in. 

she holds the breath in her chest just long enough to feel the ache, the burn and then - 

“want that.” jamie exhales through clenched teeth “want you.” she adds as if that ever needs to be said, but jamie says it all the same “just,” she pulls a breath in, holding it there until dani’s free hand comes to her chest. 

her hand, fingers splayed over jamie’s shirt, reminds jamie to exhale. as she does, as her chest falls, dani’s hand slide up. her fingers cup jamie’s cheek and a gentle, gentle, barely-there pressure coaxes jamie to look up, to meet dani’s gaze. can she be so brave? jamie’s heart is pounding in her chest, surely dani must be able to feel it, as close as they are. 

“jamie,” 

and fuck, it’s the way her name rolls of dani’s tongue and fills the room, no one has ever said her name like that before. 

dani’s never said her name like that before. 

she looks up. jamie finds that she can’t not; and when she does, when the courage sweeps through her, all that jamie sees is dani, dani inexplicably tender with palpable relief softening her entire body as jamie's eyes flicker towards hers. perhaps it’s jamie’s words or something she sees in jamie’s eyes, but dani urges jamie’s head back. jamie, falling and falling further into dani, allows it to happen. her previous swell of uncertainty flattening, 

this is dani. dani has her. dani knows her in ways that no one ever has, maybe ever will again. 

dani kisses her, lips soft against jamie’s, but the intention is clear. there’s nights were making out is aimless and the objective in and of itself, but not tonight. tonight, there are other destinations in mind, but even still, even with dani’s intentions so clear, she’s holding back. jamie can feel it and knows, knows that it’s born not from the crushing weight of dani’s stalking beast in the jungle – but tonight, dani’s restraint comes from jamie’s own hesitations. or, not, hesitations. there was never anything in jamie that needed to pause or even consider what dani suggested, had asked to do, it was, 

is, 

something else. something centred on jamie entirely and the fact that - 

when they part, when dani leans back, settling her weight across jamie’s thighs once again, jamie follows. she peels herself away from the headboard and “no one, no one’s ever wanted to do that.” she says, biting her lip hard and continuing with “say,” she exhales shakily “please, say it again.” she glances at dani, seizing another moment of bravery to begin to let go of herself. 

dani smiles and it soothes jamie’s entire soul. she melts into dani’s hand on her shoulder and the way it drops down her arm, fingers playing a pattern as they go. her fingernails scrape lightly along jamie’s forearm and this time the moan that escapes jamie is free and full and whole and she’s surging forward, aching to kiss dani again. 

dani pulls back, she pulls back only long enough to speak, to say “i want to take care of you tonight.” her hand comes to jamie’s cheek, her fingertips urging jamie forward, into another kiss punctuating “can i do that for you?” 

jamie might shatter right here, and if she doesn’t, well she wants to remember this moment for the rest of her life. her eyes flutter closed as she nods, committing to memory the weight of dani in her lap, the tenderness in dani’s hand on her cheek, but most of all. fucking most of all jamie memorizes the sheer reverence in dani’s voice. the words 

_’can i do that for you?’_ less a question, more, more, more a prayer? jamie’s not sure that’s even the right word for it, not sure if there’s a word in the english language to describe how dani’s question made her feel, 

makes her feel. 

jamie opens her eyes, sees dani smiling and matches with one of her own “yeah,” jamie exhales “want you, want you to.” she brings a hand to dani’s hair, tangling there, pulling her close. 

their foreheads bump together and dani’s hand comes up, catches stray hairs from jamie’s face. she kisses her like nothing else matters, bringing jamie’s train of thought to a crashing halt. she kisses and allows herself to be kissed, letting dani take the lead. dani is, it seems, decidedly unhurried in her actions. languidly, dani’s fingers tuck hair behind her ear and jamie shivers at the electricity sparking in the wake of dani’s fingers trailing down the column of her throat. when dani’s lips begin to follow, setting small fires that sear into undeniable arousal shooting straight to jamie’s core, she understands even if someone else had asked to do this with her, for her, to her, no one, 

no one, 

could make her feel like dani does in this moment.

* * *

dani’s fingers come to the hem of jamie’s shirt, tugging once, twice “off.” jamie nods, her words coming out quicker, more desperate than she meant them too “take it off.” and that, that’s all the encouragement dani needs. 

her fingertips skim along jamie’s back as she guides her out of the too big shirt, discarding it off the side of the bed without so much as a second glance. jamie looks, watches, and the tilt of her head exposes the side of her neck to dani. dani kisses there once, twice, three times in quick succession before murmuring “on your back.” it’s hardly a command, a gentle suggestion, an idea for jamie to take on board. 

jamie does as asked, moves down the bed, her gaze locked on dani. 

dani who’s still sitting, who’s shimmying out of her own shirt. jamie groans, the view from down here, from under dani, is something else. especially as she watches the blush bloom across dani’s chest and rise along her neck, her cheeks. 

“gorgeous.” jamie murmurs as dani tosses her shirt aside, hand reaching for dani’s the moment it becomes available.

dani smiles, a gentle, warm laugh rumbling in her chest “says you.” dani counters, leaning forward, letting her hair fall like a curtain between them and the outside world. the fact that world is spinning madly on outside these four walls is a fact that escapes jamie altogether as dani is kissing her, kissing her again. 

“says me.” jamie gasps into dani’s mouth as her lips part for dani’s tongue “definitely says me. i mean look at,” and whatever she was about to say next is lost to dani’s teeth nipping into the swell of jamie’s lower lip. 

“it’s not about me tonight.” she says, kissing jamie’s jaw, her cheek “’s’about you.” her voice is rough, arousal soaked and jamie can’t help moan and rock hips up, as if she’ll get any relief at all. she’s still got pants on, soaked through as they may be and dani, 

“touch me.” she whimpers “dani, fu-,” the end of that words is lost, distorted as dani lips come to her neck, dani’s lips and her teeth scrape against the pale skin of jamie’s neck “-ck, fuck,” jamie shudders, tipping her head back into the pillow as her eyes flutter shut. 

dani’s lips leave her neck all at once and jamie’s eyes snap open “wha-” she starts, but dani’s warmth, her bodyweight settled on jamie, around jamie, calms her. 

“want you to watch.” dani says, pressing a kiss to jamie’s collarbone “can you do that?” 

jamie knows she could say no. knows she could and it would get dropped but, but fuck. dani asking her that, dani wanting her to watch and be watched, 

“yeah,” jamie husks, “think i can.” she exhales “might have to remind me.” 

dani laughs, turning her attention back to the hickey she’s creating on jamie’s neck. jamie watches, she watches and she rocks her hips up against the weight of dani between her legs. she might still have underwear on, but fuck if it doesn’t give some relief. 

some tiny, tiny, modicum of relief because just as jamie thinks she’s getting some semblance of a hold of herself, dani’s mouth moves lower. the palm of her hand skimming over one pebbled nipple as dani’s tongue flicks experimentally across jamie’s other nipple, as if she isn’t perfectly aware that it drives jamie wild. as if the combination of mouth and fingers doesn’t wind jamie up quicker than anything, 

or, 

almost anything. 

[there is a noise that dani makes, a whimper half caught in her throat that jamie just, 

does 

not 

know 

what to do with, it turns her on that quickly.] 

dani’s teeth scrape lightly, light against her nipple. enough to have jamie’s back arching up off the bed and her hand coming to dani’s hair, the other tangling in the mess of sheets under her. “dani,” jamie gasps, “dani fuck, touch me, please.” 

she’s not quite begging, a ways off from pleading – but it’s a new feeling for jamie, to be strung out and wanting to such a degree. normally she wouldn’t think twice about bringing a hand between her legs and starting the job for dani, but tonight – tonight jamie senses that such a tactic might go against whatever plan dani has. 

not that jamie is complaining. 

no, the furthest thing from it. 

dani’s hum of approval, of amusement, seems to reverberate through jamie. yet she gets nothing for it, or nothing in the way of a hand between her legs doing something about how absolutely soaked she is. frustrated from blinding arousal, jamie uses her hand in dani’s hair to try and guide dani where she wants her, where she needs her. 

this, apparently, 

will not work. 

or not to the extent that jamie needs because dani just looks up, looks up at jamie across the plane of her body and with deliberate slowness, she presses a kiss to jamie’s stomach. first one, and then another “am touching you.” she points out between the third and fourth kisses, her fingers rolling, squeezing jamie’s other nipple to stiffness. 

“you know,” jamie pants, her grip tightening in dani’s hair “you know what i mean.”

“tell me.” dani hums, this time a kiss to the curve of jamie’s hip “exactly,” this time her other hip “what you mean.” another just above the line of her underwear. 

and oh god, 

oh fuck jamie looks down and dani is settled, practically off the bed, between her thighs. 

it’s a sight. 

“your mouth,” jamie says “fingers, dani,” forming words into coherent sentences is a little bit beyond her at the present moment in time and jamie hopes that dani understands. 

dani’s fingertips trace the line of jamie’s underwear, teasing, playing as she leans her head forward and presses the flat of her tongue against jamie’s clit. she holds it there for half a moment, then drags her tongue up, teasing, letting jamie go breathless already. her hand tightens in dani’s hair to the point of what must be pain, but dani doesn’t complain, doesn’t even flinch. she just keeps mouthing devastatingly slowly along jamie’s clit, winding her up with no intention of releasing her over the edge just yet. 

“better?” she hums, pulling back to press a kiss to one trembling thigh and looking up at jamie’s heaving chest knowing full well it’s – there’s a sharp tug in her hair, and jamie lets out what might have been an attempt a word but has distorted into a moan as she shakes her head. 

dani waits, aware she’s bringing jamie to that fine edge of turned on and too much so. she presses another kiss to jamie’s thigh, letting her sink back to herself, let her become more grounded in the moment and, 

“-killing me.” eventually becomes coherent as jamie looks down at dani, one hand still caught in her hair “dani, please.” 

begging. 

jamie’s pretty sure she’s never begged for anything. certainly not since she was a kid anyway, thought that there was a weakness in begging, in being so vulnerable to someone else that you’re reduced to a sort of pleading just to get what you need. but this, jamie has never felt safer, laid out on her back with dani over her, around her. jamie’s heart is racing in her chest, pounding through her ribs and there’s no fear here, nothing but the soft certainty that dani’s got her. 

there’s a tugging at her hips and it’s dani’s soft “hips up,” that drags jamie fully back to the moment, to the present where dani is guiding jamie’s underwear down and away. jamie’s legs tremble, the cool air a shock against her arousal. she takes a breath letting her hand slide from dani’s hair for a moment, watching as dani presses a gentle kiss to her palm. 

“no more teasing.” jamie says, asks, she’s not sure. 

dani smiles, nodding “no more teasing.” she says, leaning forward, resettling herself between jamie’s legs. 

oh, 

dani slips one arm under jamie’s thigh, half pulling jamie closer and the other hand reaches up, reaches for jamie’s. 

oh, she’s fucked, jamie realises. 

fucked and happy about it. 

dani’s head dips down, her gaze fixed on jamie, and fuck, 

fuck, jamie knows this is something they’ve done countless times before, knows this precise action from dani is not new to her. yet seeing dani this time, watching the way dani, without hesitation, starts to go down on her, feeling dani’s tongue against her folds, 

jamie knows this is also something else entirely. 

there’s intention this time, to dani’s actions. there’s purpose and drive and jamie knows she’s supposed to be watching but there’s something pleasantly, shatteringly, overwhelming about seeing, and feeling, what dani is doing to her. her eyes slip shut and jamie concentrates on dani’s tongue, on her lips around her clit and the sucking, tonging motion that is pushing her towards the edge faster than jamie knows what to do with. she feels the trembling in her legs, feels the searing heat in her belly and bends a knee. she bends a knee and tilts her hips up, seeking more, wanting more. 

“dani,” she pants, daring to open her eyes and let her stomach fall through the floor at the lust in dani’s eyes. not just lust, love, arousal, something. her pupils are blown, and jamie knows her must look the same “dani, more, please.” she squeezes the hand tangled with her own and hopes dani gets the message. 

she does. 

she hears dani moan, and watches as dani pulls her hand out from under jamie’s thigh. and even with jamie drenched, her slick coating dani’s fingers with almost embarrassing ease, dani is still gentle. jamie is hurtling towards that edge and dani still starts with a finger, a finger easing into jamie’s heat, causing a whimper to rise in jamie’s throat as she tries to follow dani’s movements with her own. it works, but only to a point, as without dani’s mouth, her tongue, on jamie’s clit, jamie’s sure she won’t come. and she knows she won’t come from one finger slowly curling inside her. 

no. 

she keens, moaning again with a ragged “more, more please, dani, fuck.” 

two fingers. 

two fingers sinking in and dani leans forward, her mouth returning to its prior ministrations. 

jamie's legs quickly return to trembling, shaking. 

fuck. 

oh fuck she’s not going to last. 

“dani, dani, dani,” she’s panting, breathing dani’s name “don’t stop.” pleading now, and jamie doesn’t care. her entire world has narrowed to dani’s fingers, dani’s mouth, dani’s everything.

dani doesn’t speak, 

doesn’t stop. 

she can’t, not so close to giving jamie exactly what she wants. 

and this, for dani, this is it. seeing jamie laid out like this beneath her, eyes screwed shut, one hand caught in dani’s hair, the other tangled in the sheets, her chest heaving with each hurried breath she takes. there’s a tension rippling through jamie, but it’s not concern, or the weight of waiting with dani in the jungle, it’s nothing more than the tension of a building release. dani knows jamie’s orgasm is coming, feels it seconds before it happens as jamie’s hips drop and she clenches around dani’s fingers. she’s letting out a long, shuddering moan that originates from somewhere deep in jamie’s chest and seems to fill the room. her back arches, her head tipping back, her hand tight in dani’s hair, hips grinding, riding wave after wave of pleasure.

* * *

it takes long seconds, maybe minutes although jamie’s not sure, for her to start to come back to herself. she’s floating, is floaty. her thoughts incoherently and connected, perhaps distantly, but that all is a little bit beyond what jamie’s current state. her entire body is electric, sparks rising when she feels fingers slide out of her and a kiss is pressed to her inner thigh. her thoughts connect that it’s dani kissing her, dani’s warmth sliding into the space next to her. dani’s voice, soft amongst jamie’s hazy thoughts 

“so perfect.” she’s saying, “you really are. just breathe.” dani encourages, “i’ve got you.” 

and it’s as jamie is more aware of her body, of a boneless feeling, she’s also aware of something else. something more alarming. 

tears. 

or, 

she thinks they’re tears. 

they feel hot against her cheeks and there’s a flush rising along her neck and across her face faster than the tide. 

is she crying. 

jamie blinks, brings a hand to her cheek and confirms, yes, 

tears. 

“hey,” and that’s dani’s voice “don’t fight them.” she says, fingers stroking along jamie’s chest, trailing along the chain of her necklace “whatever you’re feeling, it’s okay.” a pause and then “all the cool kids cry after mind-blowing orgasms.” and that, that draws a laugh from jamie – the memory of dani’s own post-orgasmic emotional overload making jamie’s current one feel less foolish. 

she feels the slide of a sheet being pulled out from under her, pulled over her and dani.

jamie doesn’t open her eyes, not quite prepared for that yet. instead, she steadies her breathing and lets one hand seek out dani’s under the cover of the sheet. dani takes their tangled hands and presses a kiss to the back of jamie’s “you’re amazing.” she murmurs “not just now,” she says “all the time. i hope you know that.” 

jamie hiccups “might make me cry again.” she says, voice hoarse, worn. 

dani smiles, jamie can hear it in her voice “that’s okay.” she kisses jamie’s shoulder again, “you can, if you need to.” 

jamie shakes her head “’m okay.” she says, “just, i meant what i said earlier, no one’s ever, it’s never been like that.” what jamie doesn’t say, what she doesn’t have the words for at this exact moment, is how convinced she was that no one could ever her make her feel exactly how dani clayton makes her feel right now. 

right now and every day. 

“we should have done it sooner,” dani says and jamie looks over, eyes snapping open because this wasn’t mean to draw an apology out of dani, not at all. 

“no,” she says “dani, i didn’t, that’s not what i meant.” jamie starts to ramble, an unexpected tension rising in her stomach but, 

“breathe.” dani says, kissing her shoulder “i know what you meant.” she says, words even keel. 

jamie exhales, nods and presses on, albeit calmer “just, with you, like that, it’s never felt like that before. i've never felt like that before.” 

“that’s how i felt,” dani says, her free hand snaking across jamie’s waist “after our first time. not knowing that i could feel that free, that safe. knowing that it wasn’t just the fact that it was because i was with a woman,” dani exhales “but that so much was how i felt, feel, is because i’m with you.” 

“i love you.” jamie says, and she means it. she means it in ways she’s might never be able to articulate, but that doesn’t matter. 

dani knows. 

dani’s always known. 

“i love you back.” dani smiles, encouraging jamie onto her side, pulling her close. 

and jamie thinks, exhaustion catching up with her in the aftermath of dani, that she doesn’t need anything else but this, this moment. 

as many of these moments with dani as she can get.

**Author's Note:**

> so it's eight pm on new years eve and i, like most of the rest world, have no plans. i've spent most of the day work on my original story and needed a change of pace. so, i do what any reasonable person would do, and i decide to ring in the new year writing soft jamie x dani porn. 
> 
> now, i’m not saying that i accidentally timed me writing jamie’s orgasm perfectly with the new year, but what i am saying is that i absolutely can not tell anyone at work what i did with my new years eve. 
> 
> anyway, this was also a challenge to see if i could write some straight up porn. i think the rest of my rather explicite stories - with the exception of one (1) she-ra fic - all end up with some complicated feelings or plot barging in. so this was an attempt at some straight up porn. 
> 
> sorta failed, sorta don't care. the world needs more soft jamie x dani, where dani looks after jamie. 
> 
> come find me on tumblr at 4beit, if you want to drop prompts or shout with me about bly manor. 
> 
> happy new year everyone and thanks to everyone who has kudo'd and commented on previous stories.


End file.
